1. Technical Field
At least one implementation described herein relates to coding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watermarking typically involves modifying a portion of data in such a way that the watermark can be detected at a later time. Various different types of data can be watermarked, including coded data. However, coding schemes are advancing and existing mechanisms for modifying coded data may not provide desired watermarking capabilities for such advancing coding schemes.